1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone unit adapted for mounting in vertical and horizontal modes and, more particularly, to a telephone handset and cradle configuration which not only securely holds and readily releases a telephone handset in both mounting modes, but also precisely positions the handset in a fixed position relative to the cradle in both mounting modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable that it be possible to use the same telephone unit as either a wall unit or a desk unit. Such a capability eliminates the need for a manufacturer to produce distinct telephone products for vertical and horizontal mounting and the need for dealers and telephone companies to stock multiple products that are otherwise identical. In addition, such a product will enable the consumer to change telephone locations and mounting modes as desired without having to purchase a new telephone.
One of the problems encountered in providing a telephone for both horizontal and vertical mounting is how to support the handset on the cradle or base. It is, of course, essential that the handset be received by the cradle in a manner that provides secure support and ready release of the handset in both mounting modes. With respect to cordless telephones, in which the cradle not only supports the handset but also provides charging of the handset batteries when supporting the handset, it is essential that the handset and the cradle be maintained in the same relative positions. More particularly, in order to assure proper electrical contact between the charging contacts of the cradle and the handset, it is essential that the handset be mounted in the same precise, fixed postion relative to the cradle in both mounting modes.
In both mounting modes, the weight of the handset is the force used to maintain the handset on the cradle. As the position of the cradle changes between horizontal and vertical, the direction relative to the cradle in which the weight force acts also changes. It is therefore necessary that the handset and the cradle have complementary configurations to assure that the weight force is utilized in both mounting modes to move the handset to the identical location relative to the cradle. It has been known heretofore that secure mounting in the vertical mode can be provided by means of a hook extending from the cradle in an upward direction to engage a complementary downwardly facing recess in the handset, the weight of the handset causing the handset to move downwardly to a fully seated position on the hook. If, however, such a cradle is mounted in the horizontal mode, the weight of the handset will act in a direction generally transverse to the direction of the hook, and the weight alone of the handset will not cause the handset to move to the fully seated position relative to hook. Other means, such as an inclined wall, could be provided to bias the handset into the fully seated position. If this is done, however, the biasing means may interfere with removal of the handset from the cradle. It has therefore been recognized in the past that it may be necessary to remove the hook in the horizontal mode to permit easy removal of the handset from the cradle.